


Sugar Shop

by WackyWaffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where nobody dies, Because Writing It Where Everyone Dies Is Difficult, I'm Lazy I Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyWaffle/pseuds/WackyWaffle
Summary: It's winter at Hogwarts, and some students are going home for the holidays. For others like Harry Potter, he hasn't exactly got a real home back in the Muggle world. But seeing that a lot of Hogwarts students are going there just for the kicks, Harry decides to tag along with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. What he doesn't know is that some other students, unexpectedly, would be there too.And the fact that they do turns the whole world upside down.





	1. Marnie's Magical Cafe

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

 

     Wizards' weather preferences vary. It usually depends on what the weather would be of help, with casting their spells, collecting ingredients from potions, whatnot. Snowy weather wouldn't be among the top of the list for convenient weather, but it's what every young wizard hopes for. Especially the holidays at Hogwarts, which are filled with snow and magic. But outside of Hogwarts? That's a different deal.

     Snowflakes spiraled down from the clouds, rendering the light blue sky grayish-white. It's dark outside, but the streets are alive with noise and other commotion as crowds of Muggles pushed past. And who stood among them, perfectly disguised, but the great Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, to be exact. Harry lowered his head as he backed into the door of a small cafe. He turned his eyes up to glance at the cafe's sign.

      _Marnie's Magical Cafe._ Harry smiled slightly beneath the thick Gryffindor scarf that covered half of his face. He looked around the cafe. There were only a couple other customers inside besides himself. It wasn't too empty, but not to full either. Plus Harry enjoyed looking at the minimalistic design of the cafe setting-light coffee brown walls, with a couple of photos of tea and coffee hanging on the wall. Couches were strewn around the perimeter of the small cafe, and something about the place made Harry feel comfortable and a bit at home, even. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand and plopped himself down on a couch at the corner of the cafe, where he could look out the large glass windows near the entrance.

     So this is where his friends were supposed to meet him. Harry looked down at his watch, gently shaking up his sleeve.  _7:46 AM._ It was already 10 minutes past the time they were supposed to meet there. He'd expected them to be already waiting for him at the place, but apparently not. Hermione was usually strict about being on time, but Ron? Not so much. Harry sighed and slumped down in his spot, turning his head.

     The truth was, Harry didn't like all of the attention he received. All he wanted to be was a normal boy with a loving family and plenty of supporting friends. And yet everywhere he walked, people knew him. Everywhere he walked, they looked up to him. Everywhere he walked, he couldn't go by unnoticed. But the same could not be said if he was doing so in the Muggle world. There he could go wherever he pleased and nobody would turn an eye. There, he was nobody. He blended right in with the others.

     Harry frowned. Where on earth were his friends? He turned, lost in thought. Suddenly something huge slammed into the window, shaking the glass. Harry ducked back instinctively, but the glass didn't shatter. He sat up straight, breathing hard. Whatever it was seemingly disappeared into thin air. Harry gaped at the now seemingly empty street before him. It was as if all the people hadn't seen whatever had crashed into the window. Curious, Harry placed one hand on his wand and pushed open the glass door, walking outside.

     He squinted and backed away from the window, but his back hit something solid. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see- I didn't mean to-" Harry turned around, expecting a regular Muggle customer to be mad at him for bumping into them and spilling their drink. But instead, what greeted his eyes was a headful of familiar red hair and an even more familiar freckled face. And right behind that was a girl with messy, frizzy hair and a warm grin.

     "Ron! Hermione!" Harry cried out in surprise.

     "Just noticed now, Harry?" Hermione asked with a smirk as Ron smiled proudly and straightened his Gryffindor tie, which he somehow still had on.

     "B-But you weren't there a moment before." Harry stuttered. Ron laughed and held up a strange looking silver key.

     "This, Harry, was enchanted to be a Portkey." Harry tensed and looked around. There were Muggles around them, and yet none seemed to have noticed. What happened?

     "Ha! You really thought this was a regular cafe, didn't you?" Hermione whispered to Harry, then leaned closer. "This is a wizards' cafe. It's a popular place for arrival once in the Muggle world, but there aren't many wizards right now, I'm afraid. Most of them are at the train station, waiting for their friends."

     Hermione smiled and turned. "Now that we've all come together, we can finally have ourselves a nice break, no?" Hermione said happily. The two others exchanged a glance then turned back towards Hermione, and nodded in agreement. And snowflakes billowed past them as they strode out the door of Marnie's Magical Cafe together, the streetlights casting a golden glow on the ground around them.

 

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪


	2. Unexpected (And Unwelcome) Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a pleasant vacation so far, and the three friends are having a grand time. But not everything is what it cracks up to be, and the following day that Harry checks into his hotel room, he gets some unexpected-and unwelcome-visitors.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

 

     "Three rooms. One for me, and the others for my friends." Harry told the hotel assistant at the front desk as she nodded and lowered her head to begin clicking away at the keyboard. Harry turned to glance at Ron and Hermione, both of which had made themselves quite comfortable in the large armchairs in the hotel lobby. He turned back around at the sound of the assistant shuffling papers.

     "Do you have any special requirements, sir?" The assistant asked. Harry glanced around him at all the Muggle standing by, and leaned in to whisper.

     "Special rooms on the hidden wing." He whispered as the assistant nodded and backed up.

     "Please wait a moment while we prepare the rooms." She said and turned, disappearing behind a corner.

     Harry headed over to Hermione and Ron. "I told you two I wouldn't book a random room at a regular hotel." He said, smirking as Ron frowned.

     "But are you sure this is the 5-Star Wizarding hotel we've been looking for? I mean-it looks a bit ordinary-" Ron quipped.

     "Oh please, Ron." Hermione dug her nose out of her book. "Harry knows what he's doing. This place is  _obviously_ Starry Resorts, the ideal resting place for wizards who need shelter or just for vacation, with its own built-in, self-working library and its hidden astronomy tower-But it's all hidden, because of the no using magic rule, and we have to go through a special tunnel-" Hermione was cut off by Ron, who nodded his head and gave her an  _I get it_ look. Hermione huffed and stopped talking.

     "The rooms are ready!" The receptionist called, and Harry went back over.

 

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

 

     "This place is great, isn't it?" Hermione exclaimed as she sank into a comfy, large sofa at the end of the room. Bookshelves lined the perimeter of the hotel's magical library, and the room was brightly lit by candles floating everywhere, and jars of unknown light sources hung up from the ceiling of the room. Harry had no choice but to agree-the place was even better than he'd imagined it. Ron just nodded and stuffed another bag of BBQ chips into his mouth, calmly ignoring that there was a "No Eating" sign by the entrance.

     Harry leaned back and sighed. It all seemed perfect.

     "Potter?" An overly familiar voice echoed through the library. Harry sat up straight. But there was nobody else besides him and his friends-Hermione had dragged them to go reading in the dead of night. He had just begun to doze off. Ron perked up and turned around in his swiveling chair. Hermione looked more alert and stuck a bookmark in her book. Harry pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he muttered.

     "If it isn't Potter again. Well, well, well." The same voice hissed. Harry stood up. Emerging slowly from the shadows was a familiar-looking boy with pale blond hair and gray eyes with a blue undertone. And the smirk was all too well known-who but him could've reserved the same loathing for speaking to anyone but Harry.

     "Malfoy." Harry growled, as the boy across the room from him laughed and stepped forward.

     Hermione and Ron stayed put, and made no attempts to move. However, Harry did spot a bit of  _Please don't start anything_ in Hermione's eyes. Ron's expression was unreadable-a mixture of confusion, hate, and hunger for more chips as he had just emptied his bag. It was then that Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle behind Draco as the three advanced.

     Draco briefly looked up at the lights floating around. "Fancy, isn't it?" He said, then scoffed. "You three again. And reading as well. Who but know-it-all Granger could've thought of waking up at midnight just to read a few books?" Goyle and Crabbe laughed at that, as if on cue.

     Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione grit her teeth.

     "We don't want any trouble. Just stay away. We haven't time for your snarky remarks." Ron suddenly stood up and stated.

     "Ok then, Weasley." Draco hissed. "Have fun researching with your little friends."

     Harry contemplated chasing after them and casting a jinx, but seeing that Draco and his companions had already begun to leave, he deemed it not worth it to go after them. He watched as the three left the room, and turned back to face Hermione. "It's about time we began heading back too." He spoke quietly. His friends exchanged a glance and nodded, Hermione clutching her book under her arm as the three turned to leave the room as well.

     The encounter left Harry a bit fazed. Why was Malfoy up in the library at midnight too? And how on earth was he in the Muggle world? Malfoy obviously had-

     "Harry?" Harry flipped over and faced Ron.

     "Yeah. What?" Ron bit his bottom lip, almost nervously.

     "Now that we know Malfoy's here... We won't be able to enjoy-"

     "It'll be fine, Ron. You'll see." Harry tried not to show doubt in his voice, but even he could not guarantee it would be a trouble-free vacation.

     With a sigh, Ron turned back around, and began snoring. Harry heaved a breath of frustration, and did the same.

 

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪


End file.
